


The Moon is in Our Hearts (Link x Reader)

by AJLuminous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJLuminous/pseuds/AJLuminous
Summary: A boy of courage and a girl of hope are destined to be together. As best friends,  they worry about their bond being broken because they, in fact, do have feelings for each other. But what happens when her childhood friend turns to the dark and sweeps the girl of hope away? Will the boy of her dreams journey to save her, or let it be? Will the beautiful young girl fall for the wrong man and never return to Ordon? This is the story of You and Link and the feelings that flourish in your hearts. You are also soon cursed, as soon as you wore the jewels The Usurper King gives you and every full moon, you'd stare out into the sky and think of the wrong man you think you love. But another friend has growing feelings for Link and disguises herself as you to earn his unconditional love in a consequential way. This will forever leave you broken, not knowing you're blinded and your time ticking away.





	The Moon is in Our Hearts (Link x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! It's me, Lumi! Anyway, just a heads up with the prologue. 
> 
>  
> 
> I just made it a version of Zelda's past in my interpretation so please try not hate me for it! It's gonna flow into the whole story. So that's the only thing I feel, for now, I have to clarify.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for choosing to read this fanfic! 
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of Love
> 
> Lumi.

In the Kingdom of Hyrule, lived a beautiful young girl with brown-blonde hair and baby blue eyes that yielded innocence. This particular little girl was the destined ruler of her kingdom, the protector of her people and the Spirit Maiden of Hyrule's emblem. Yes, she was the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. After Zelda's mother's ascension to The Skies at the age of three, her father, the King of Hyrule, became very concerned about how she'd feel a mother's love ever again. But her nursemaid, Impa, was there to make her feel as if she had a mother figure to be taught from.

Then the war happened when she was only ten. Zelda's father bravely charged into the enemies and led the army. 4 days it lasted. When victory was Hyrule's and peace returned, the soldier that bore the news came to announce the death of Zelda's beloved father to her and the rest of the residents of the castle. **Heartbreak**. An entire year of mourning. **Guilt**. The times she couldn't see her father. **Anger**. The hatred she has taken to this monster's demeanour. **Revenge**. Zelda swore to Impa she'd take her mother's sword and fight them. Fight them until that creature is dead. Until Hyrule has felt that the King's soul is at rest. Until she can finally be set free from such sins.

Every day from the one year anniversary of her father's death, Zelda practised with her friends who were also learning to wield a sword, so that when she was older and with her friends' help, they will be able to defeat the one who scarred Zelda's heart. The Deamon King; _Ganondorf_.

It has been a decade since the war; since her father died; since she made that promise to her father, her people and herself. Zelda's plan depends on the forces that attack or forces that support and help. It depends if she can find Him. The Hero of Legends. With more arising issues though, Zelda is uncertain about her plan's success and if the land of Hyrule shall triumph in the Light, or perish under the Twilight


End file.
